In various computing systems, a device may need to be coupled to a first component during a first time period, and to be coupled to a second component during a second time period. For example, during a first mode of testing a device, the device has to be coupled to a test engine. During a second mode of testing the device, the device has to be coupled to a memory (or to another test engine). An electro-mechanical relay can be used to selectively couple the device to either the test engine or the memory, based on the mode of the test. In a typical test environment, a large number of electro-mechanical relays can be used. However, such electro-mechanical relays usually consume large amount of space, and generally cannot be densely arranged in a test environment.